Let's steal a sword
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: There are some missions that go like clockwise and some that end disastrous, and somehow this one is a mixture of both.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: No beta.

* * *

-**Let's steal a sword!**- 

Genma took the missionscroll Iruka handed him and gave it a short look. So it was together with Hayate. A mission for both of them. That sounded like fun. And the object of this mission would certainly interest Hayate.

Genma went to the jonin-commonroom, where he knew Hayate would be at the moment. Said special-jonin was standing by the window, currently in deep conversation with none other than the legendary copy-nin Hatake, Kakashi. Their topic seemed to be something like "how to sharpen my kunai the most efficient?"... Genma didn´t really care for such details but Hayate was beaming over the topic. The senbon-using jonin approached the two and waved the missionscoll in front of his partner's eyes. Hayate grabbed it, glanced over the text and whistled through his teeth.

"You know the object?", Genma asked contented.

Hayate nodded. "Of course. It´s very famous... I´d like to have it myself. I take it we accept the mission?"

Genma grinned. "Would be a shame if we didn't, right? So let's steal a sword!"

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-

The sword in question was in possession of a family of an old dojo and therefore well protected. A nouveau riche person laid eye on it and gave Konoha the mission to steal it for him.

At night Genma and Hayate sneaked into the old house where the sword was kept. As soundless shadows they passed every guards without them knowing, and finally reached their destination: The room next to the landlord´s dorm where the sword rested in a special holder. So far everything went well. Genma stayed at the door and kept an eye on the hallway while Hayate carefully approached the object.

It was an old samurai-sword. The sharp blade was hidden inside of an inconspicuos, shabby black sheath. But it was no doubt the right sword. Hayate knew it, he could _feel_ it. Excited he put his hand on the sword... and stopped.

Cold steel was pressed threateningly on his throat.

Suprised Genma turned away from the door and saw the landlord, the sword´s possessor himself stood right behind Hayate, a short sword in his well trained and deadly hands. Slowly the lord shook his head. "I wouldn´t do that if I were you.", he said calmly.

But before one of them could make the next move, Genma threw a something to the ground, it exploded and in an instance the room was filled with thick, grey smoke.

Hayate reacted at once and wrenchend from the opponent's blade, one hand grabbing the samurai-sword. The attack followed immediately but Hayate blocked the landlord´s attack by gripping the sword with both hands and pulling it a bit out of its sheath. The lord's blade collided with the bare steal. The next moment Hayate was at Genma's side and they hurried into the hallway.

Guards came everywhere blocking their way, alerted by the explosion of the smokebomb. Both Konoha-nins were forced to chose their path through the old estate haphazardly, till they came to halt at a dead end.

,.-.,

Back in the room the landlord stood frozen to the spot, totally moveless. He was extraordinary skilled with the sword but the ninjas didn't gave him the opportunity to use these skills... A senbon had embedded itself deep into the shoulder of his swordarm, hitting a special nerve the moment he attacked the ninja who had stolen his sword. His arm felt totally numb. Trembling although not able to move a single muscel at his will, he was shocked and couldn't believe that someone had been able to steal his most precious possession, his samurai-sword.

,.-.,

Hayate pressed his back into the wall right to the door, Genma was left.

"What now?", panted Hayate. Of course things had to turn out bad. There was no way out of this except for the door between them.

Genma shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Still stealing a sword, I suppose."

"Damn, next time you propose to take a mission concerning stealing a sword remind me to say NO!"

Genma snorted. "But you seemed so eager to take this mission when I showed you the scroll..."

"Shut it. On three?"

Wispered noises could be heard from the hallway where the guards took position, waiting for them...

Genma pulled another smokebom from his belt and nodded. _Ready._

"Three!"

With his teeth Genma pulled out the little splint of the grenate and threw it through the open door into the hallway. They could hear swearing, followed by a small explosion and spreading smoke.

With hands pressed infront of their noses, the Konoha-nins ran through the thick, biting smoke. Kunais were flying, barely missing them and hitting walls and ground with hard thuds. Hayate led the way and Genma followed, trusting his friend for he himself didn´t know where they were although he seen the plan of this house. Trying to avoid getting hit by kunais and being hunted by guards they fled through the hallways. Suddenly Genma lost his balance while avoiding a shuriken. Hayate appeared at his side and kept the oncoming guards at distance. Wellknown handseals were formed in a second: "Katon! Gykakyo no Jutsu!"

The guards stumbeld back, barely in time to get out of the way of the big fireball. Genma came back to his feet and considered their situation: Both ways in the hallway blocked, one door in reach... Without hesitation he kicked in the door and Hayate followed him inside. They were lucky, the room had two big windows. Windows could be the doors to a better world sometimes. With arms crossed infront of their faces they broke through the glass and landed graciously outside on soft grass, while fragments of the windows rained down around them.

Hayate renewed the grip around the samurai-sword and looked at Genma. Then they ran as fast as they could across the dark grassland, their grim pursuers on their heals, till, after a long and tiring flight, they were able to escape their enemies in the forrest because of a sudden, heavy rain washing away their traces.

Exhausted and panting Hayate let himself slump against a tree, head and shoulder against the cold and wet wood. Genma mimicked his actions, smirking.

Hayate thought it was unnerving that the elder jonin was still able to grin that way and rolled his eyes. Missions with Genma were horrible.

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,

Hayate looked at his battered reflection in the mirror of the jonin-commonroom. Morosely he touched the cut where the angry landlord had pointed out his indignation at Hayate stealing his sword. Hayate's arms didn't look any better because of their flight through the forrest. _The moment Yugao will see me tomorrow, she will be really furious. She wanted to introduce me to her parents in a few days... Damn it, I look like shit._

Genma wandered into the room and stepped behind the sick special-jonin, a wide grin plastered around his lips.

Hayate coughed and eyed him darkly through the mirror. "What do you want?!"

The grin became even wider and Genma closed his eyes in amusement, waving with a scroll. "A new mission for us."

Hayate sighed. "Let it be something nice this time. What is it?" Hayate could have sworn Genmas grin was too big for his face...

"Someone wants back his sword ."

The younger special-jonin gasped for air. "Don't tell me..." He grabbed the paper and read what he already feared. It was the same sword. Just another client. Exactly the same landlord where they had sneaked into the house wanted to have his precious sword back and had asked Konoha for help...

Unbelieving Hayate shook his head.

Genma patted him on the back. "Come on, my friend, let's steal a sword."

Still fighting for his composure Hayate's wide eyes looked at the innocent sheet in his hands, but the words wouldn´t change it's message. "Please don't tell me this is a vicious circle and we will have to steal this damn sword back for the two for good."

Genma shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows..."

Hayates eyes were wide with horror. _Yugao... I´m a dead man!_

Genma stopped by the door and looked back at the other special-jonin. "Are you coming or have you suddenly fallen ill?"

"'m really considering that..." _I don't want to... At least not with HIM... Can't bear his grin while I am the one who has to face an angry girlfriend with all its consequences... This is sure as hell ending with me in shit._

Genma laughed, grabbed the collar of Hayate's uniform and dragged him along:

To steal a sword.

----------------------

**The End.**

----------------------

**Tharhar, a pointless story that came into my mind because I was thinking about a****n interesting mission without too much danger but with a strange self-willed dynamic, and that´s the result. And I wanted to write something where Hayate had to use a Katon. Never read about him performing one elsewhere and thought it´s about time. **

**Reviews appreciated and honored with virtual cookies (absolutely selfmade, people say I´m gifted in that, thehe, yep).**


End file.
